


True Mates (an ABO tale)

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, AU, Alpha Dean, Alpha Zachariah, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, Human Castiel, Human Zachariah, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester, Top Zachariah, Unprotected Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Dean Smith had heard the stories of true mates and always believed them to be just that, stories, that is until he meets his new bosses dark haired, blue eyes omega. Then he just believes  he is screwed!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Castiel, Zachariah/Castiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	True Mates (an ABO tale)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t have any claim over Dean, Cas or Zach. Unfortunately they all belong to someone else. I’m just borrowing them for the moment.

Dean Smith had no idea why his new boss had invited him back to his apartment. Something about getting to know the new hot shot he guessed. So here he was following the pompous twit down the hall to his front door. A pleasant scent floated down the hallway to meet Deans nose, distracting him from whatever self promoting crap Zachariah Adler was sprouting. If this man was to be believed, he was the sole reason Sandover Bridge & Iron still turned a profit.  
The scent got stronger the closer they got to Adler's door. It was a beautiful odour of fresh pine forests and rain and when Zachariah opened the door, Dean was almost overwhelmed by the fragrance that flowed from his apartment.

“You have an omega?” Dean asked weakly as his mouth flooded with saliva.

“Yeah, he’s a pretty little thing.” Zachariah said as he stepped into the door.

Dean followed the alpha into a spacious foyer and closed the door behind him. He placed his brief case down and removed his coat, hanging it on a hook. He turned to see a dark haired omega kneeling. As soon as Deans eyes fell on the kneeling man, his inner alpha clawed to be free and Dean stepped back, gripping the side board tightly, all the breath leaving him.

“Don’t mind us.” Zachariah said, fiddling with his belt. “We have a little ritual every time I get home, don’t we pet?”

The omega nodded silently before looking up at his alpha. Dean was surprised when Zachariah pulled his dick out and offered it to the kneeling omega. He opened his mouth and closing his eyes, took his alpha as deeply as possible. Deans fought back the snarl that was trying to make its way up his throat. He gripped the counter top tighter to stop himself ripping Zachariah away from the omega and taking his place with the dark headed omega.

“This won’t take too long.” Zachariah said. “You can go in and make yourself comfortable.”

Dean barely had enough brain cells functioning to nod as he stared at the omega on his knees sucking his boss off. A pair of blue eyes turned his way and arousal shot through Dean.  
“You...you do this every day?” Dean forced out.

“Oh yes. This little bitch loves it, don’t you Castiel? Mind you it took a few days to get him trained. Didn’t it bitch.”

Castiel nodded as he worked Zachariah cock but his eyes never left Dean.

§§§§§§

_Zachariah returned to his apartment eager for his home coming with his new omega. He walked into his apartment expecting his omega be kneeling at the door, ready and willing. He was surprised and more than disappointed to find Castiel in the kitchen. His welcoming smile only enraged Zachariah and he backhanded the omega then grabbed him by the hair and forced him to his knees._

_“You will be waiting by the door with a willing mouth every time I return home!” He sneered. “Do you understand?”_

_“Yes. Sorry master, I lost track of time.” Castiel said, hoping his punishment wouldn’t be too harsh._

_Still gripping Castiels hair tightly he ordered the omega to release his cock from his trousers and take him into his mouth. Castiel complied with his alphas orders and sucked the flaccid member into his mouth._

_“You better get me hard real fast, bitch!” Zachariah warned._

_Working with his tongue and throat, Cas managed to get his alpha nice and erect and continued sucking him while Zachariah gripped his hair tightly. Suddenly the alpha shoved his cock deep into Castiels throat and left it there while the omega gagged and fought for breath. Zachariah reached down and pinched Castiels nose closed and then kicked him in the balls when he tried to struggle free. In a short minute the omega began slumping and eventually passed out completely. Zachariah looked down at the unconscious omega then gripped his hard cock and jerked himself off, and ejaculated on the Castiels face._

_The omega gasped a few times then his eyes fluttered as he began to regain consciousness. Zachariah waited until Castiel was almost awake then emptied his bladder over the omega. Cas spluttered and tried to protect himself from the stream of urine as he scurried to get away. Finally huddled in the corner, he looked up at Zachariah as the alpha stood over him._

_“You will greet me every day at the fucking door then you will suck my cock like it’s the most amazing thing you have ever had in your mouth and after you swallow my cum you will thank me. Do. You. Understand?”_

_“Y...yes master.” Castiel stuttered._

_“Right, now clean up this mess and make me dinner and you can stay like that for the evening and don’t think I’ll be prepping you tonight when I shove my cock up your ass and you can sure as fuck forget about cumming yourself!”_

_§§§§§§_

Castiel shuddered at the memory before focusing at the task at hand. He could feel the other alphas eyes on him and could smell his warm scent. He closed his eyes and allowed the aroma of leather and whiskey to invade his senses and pretended it was this other alpha that he was pleasuring. He pretended it was his masters guest gripping his hair so tightly and pushing his thick cock, because Castiel knew it would be thick, not like his masters thin one, into his throat. Castiel moaned at the fantasy, feeling his own dick begin to thicken, slick slowly trickling from his hole.

Dean watched as Castiel closed his eyes and really began to work on Zachariahs cock and he wished it was his dick in the omegas mouth. A sweet scent joined the pine that filled Deans head with desire. He pressed back allowing the sharp edges of the marble ground him while he restrained the alpha within.

“So you like watching, Smith?” Zach asked with a smirk.

“Mmmm, yeah, your omega is beautiful.” Dean replied, not taking his eyes off the omega.

The pine scent intensified and Dean had to fight to keep himself in place, not even daring to leave the room, fearing if he was to let go of the cold marble he would attack Zachariah in a show of alpha dominance.

“His scent is amazing.”

Zachariah groaned as he began to speed his hips up.

“His scent...oh yeah, that’s it bitch, suck me... I haven’t really noticed it before.” He replied. “Hang on, just give me one...oh...one second and I’ll... fuck...get you a drink.” “I’m good.” Dean replied slightly breathless, feeling his cock harden at the sight of the omega on his knees.

“Maybe if he’s a good bitch I’ll..uh!...if you want, you can give him a...shit...a try before you leave.”

Castiels eyes snapped open and immediately found Deans and he pushed down on Zachs cock and sucked hard. The alpha came immediately and Deans mouth opened slightly as he watched Castiels throat work to swallow Zachs cum.

Dean had never really believed in the myth of true mates but right at that minute all he wanted to do was throw Zachariah across the room and take his omega right there on the floor and claim him as his own. His inner alpha growled possessively as Dean watched Castiel pull of Zachariahs cock, thanking him as he tucked the alpha away.

“Well done, omega.” Zachariah said as he patted the omega on the head. “Keep up the good work and you might even be allowed to cum this week. This is my work college, Alpha Smith. Be nice, show him what a well behaved little bitch you can be.”

Castiel whined quietly as Zachariah walked away. With fluid grace he rose to his feet and immediately pressed himself against the new alpha. Staring at him with intense blue eyes. Cas pressed his nose in closely, tilting his head slightly, only just baring his neck, wanting nothing more than to feel this new alphas teeth claiming him. Dean could almost feel the marble crack under the pressure as he fought to keep his hands from reaching out to the omega.

“Dean, this is Castiel.” Zachariah introduced them.

“Yeah, hi.” Dean said, trying to draw further back as the omega pressed against him, his head filling with that amazing scent, his teeth aching to stake a claim. 

“Castiel, enough. I said behave!” Zachariah scolded.

Reluctantly Castiel stepped back, coldness of loss immediately settling over the warm patch where their chests had pressed together and followed his alpha into the living room. After prying his fingers from the sideboard, Dean followed suit.

While thankfully, and regretfully, Adler didn’t follow through on his offer for Dean to ‘ _sample_ ’ Castiels talents that night, it didn’t stop Dean spending the evening choking down growls every time Zachariah spoke down to or touched Castiel. Dean had made a semi plausible excuse to leave early then went home and jerked off twice with his shirt pressed to his nose, inhaling the faint lingering pine scent of the dark haired omega. When he’d finally tried to sleep, his traitorous cock and prowling alpha refused to let him, continually flashing the memory of Castiel kneeling by Zachariahs side, when he wasn’t fetching drinks or snacks, head bowed but blue eyes locked onto his own.

Dean was fucked!

  
§§§§§§

It had been a month. One long, torturous, painful month since Dean had first met Zachariahs omega. The alpha continued to extend invitations to Dean for after work drinks on an almost daily basis, (and Dean had jacked off just as often just at the thought of being in the same room as Castiel). Dean declined as many of the invites as possible, using a variety of excuses, but even he knew people didn’t go to the gym seven days a week or Skype their parents every other day and Adler, being his superior, knew exactly what his work load wasn’t so he couldn’t always use that excuse either.

At first Dean wondered why Zachariah was so persistent in offering the invites but when he caught wind of a power struggle happening within the board of directors, he figured it was just Zachariah trying to keep the senior managers close and happy if it came down to needing support for a power play.

While Dean wasn’t keen on being used as a pawn in some corporate coup, he mostly didn’t want to lose his job because he couldn’t control himself and knotted the bosses, oh so fucking, mouth-wateringly, delicious, omega on his Louis Kazan coffee table, but he still found himself drinking with Adler and, once or twice other senior executives, in Zachariahs apartment.

Knowing what to expect now, Dean would enter the other alphas apartment and averting his eyes and holding his breath, he would quickly move out of the foyer, past the waiting omega and settle in the living room. There was absolutely no fucking way he could witness another of their homecoming rituals without losing complete control.

§§§§§§

Dean had been working on a particularly large and important account and had called up to Adlers office for some information.

“I’m caught up in meetings all day today.” Zachariah had told him. “Bring the file by my place tonight and we’ll go over it.”

Dean quietly groaned while his alpha roared.

It had been harder and harder to ignore the omega and he just had a feeling his luck wouldn’t hold out much longer, but this was an important account and he needed the other alphas advice so there was no refusing this time.

“Alright, I’ll see you there.” Dean hung up the phone and began thumping his head against the desk.

§§§§§§

Dean delayed as much a humanly possible. He sat in a bar opposite Adlers apartment building and watched as the alpha drove past and into the underground parking lot. He probably should have gone to the coffee place next door but instead he ordered a second whiskey and sipped on it while trying his best not to visualise what was happening in the apartment opposite. Tried not to see Castiels sinful lips wrapped around his alphas swollen cock. Tried not to see the way his cheeks hollowed and his throat worked. Tried not to see the way his eyes fluttered or hear the erotic little moans. And that would all be much easier if he hadn’t actually seen it all in person. Dean finally checked his watch and realised he had wasted as much time as he could possibly waste. He downed the rest of his drink and walked across the road to the building.

Even as he pressed in Adlers floor number he knew he was fucked.

§§§§§§

“This all looks good.” Adler said, returning the papers to the file. “Just make those few changes and I think you’ll be fine.”

“Thank you sir.” Dean replied as he collected his papers and returned them to his briefcase.

Thankfully they had been doing their business in Zachariahs office where Castiels scent was less overpowering. With the door closed it was almost bearable and Dean had been able to work with a clear head. He was silently sending a prayer of thanks and had intended to just make straight for the front door and escape when Adler insisted they have a drink, just to go over the last few, minor details. Dean shuddered but as long as they remained in the office he thought he might just have a chance to come out of this with his sanity intact, so he accepted the offer.

“Great!” Zachariah said, clapping his hands together.

“Let’s go out into the living room and make ourselves comfortable.”

Dean silently groaned and reluctantly followed his boss into the other room. His alpha had been dozing, relaxed by the omegas feint scent but quickly snapped to attention when they stepped out of the office into that over powering smell of pine and rain. He took a seat in an armchair and when Castiel handed him his glass of scotch, their finger tips brushed together sending electric sparks straight down Deans spine and into his dick. Their touch lingered for a second or two while they locked eyes. Dean could see the omegas pupils dilate with desire. He was certain his had too. The smell of honey filled the air around him. Adler cleared his throat as he took his seat on the sofa and ruined the moment.

Drinks served, Castiel took his place, kneeling between Adlers knees, his head resting on his alphas thigh but his eyes staring straight at Dean. Zachariah hummed a little and smiled as he stroked Castiels hair.

Deans alpha screamed.

“You know he’s been very needy these last few weeks. Very eager to please and such a good cock slut.” Adler said.

“Ahem, good to know.” Dean replied, squirming uncomfortable in his chair and sipping his drink, but actually it wasn’t good to know, not good to know at all!

“Do you have an omega Smith?”

“Ah, no, no I don’t.” Dean replied.

“You should get one. Alphas have needs and having an omega around means it’s so much easier than going out and trying to find one to satisfy you. Actually that reminds me. I never did follow through with my offer of letting you try Castiel, did I?”

Castiel actually sat up at that, staring hopefully a his alpha, the sweet honey smell was intensifying, mixing with the, now overpowering, pine/rain scent.

“Ah, um, no sir. You didn’t but that’s okay, I’m...I’m fine. There’s...there’s no need.” Dean stammered.

His alpha was furious. He wasn’t fine and his cock was letting him know that, _painfully_.

“Why not? You’re not one of those anti sexuals are you?” Zachariah asked.

“Anti sexual sir?”

“Yeah you know, don’t like being touched or having sex.”

“Oh, no. It’s...it’s not that. I...I like sex. I like sex very much.”

“Then what’s your problem?”

“It’s just that I don’t want to take advantage of your hospitality by using your omega like that. I wouldn’t want to take away from your pleasure.” Dean reasoned with the tiny part of his brain that wasn’t berating him for his stubbornness. “I don’t want him getting tired and not being able to service you.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that. This one here has been quite active lately, if you know what I mean.” Adler gave a wink. And yes, yes Dean did know what he meant. In fact Zachariah had just told him as such not three minutes ago.

“I just...I don’t want to offend you sir.”

“Well I am feeling a little offended that you’re turning down my omega.” Zachariah looked down at Cas and stroked his hair.

The omega had been gazing hopefully at Dean but now turned to look at his alpha. Dean, for his part, had steadfastly been avoiding looking at the kneeling omega in an attempt to keep a clear head. Cas offered Zachariah a hopeful smile. Not too much, he didn’t want to seem too eager.

“I mean, look at poor Castiel. He wants too. He’s practically drooling at the thought of sucking you off. He’s very good at it. All my guests say so and I am your boss and you really don’t want to upset me like that now do you?”

It took all of Deans control not to snarl and snap at the other alpha at the comment.

“No sir, I guess I don’t.”

Castiel was across the floor and had his face pressed into Deans crotch almost before Dean had finished his sentence. Dean groaned and slid forward in his chair to give Castiel better access to his clothing. His alpha roared with victory when the omegas hand wrapped around his iron hard member and freed him from his clothing. Zachariah settled back in his seat, and crossed his legs.

“I like to watch too. Hope you don’t mind.” He said with a smirk as he sipped his scotch.

Castiels tongue flicked across the tip of Deans leaking cock, rendering him speechless and the moment the omega swallowed him down Dean forgot Adler was even in the room.

When Castiel worked Dean like he was made to suck this cock and this cock alone the alpha knew he was completely fucked. More fucked than the most fucked fucker has ever been fucked!

§§§§§§

When Dean left that night he congratulated himself for having enough control (barely) to not throw Adler off his thirty second floor balcony and carry Castiel out of the building over his shoulder like a fucking caveman, although it was close, very close. He rewarded himself with a very long, slow, torturous handjob despite the fact that he had just had the single most mind blowing, amazing blow job, cumming harder than he had ever come in his life.

He knew jerking off would never, _ever_ be as satisfying as having Castiels mouth on him but with the omegas scent clinging to every part of his body and clothing, he was fully hard and dripping by the time he climbed out of the, very nervous, betas Uber. His cock was leaking pre-cum enough that he didn’t even need lube to slick his way as he fucked up into his fist. His feet were braced against his mattress and his hips were thrusting up and down slowly. He had left his shirt on and his trousers were gripped tightly in his free hand. Dean had buried his nose into the fabric were Castiels scent was strongest, where the omega had rubbed against him while sucking him deep into his throat. It was with little difficulty Dean remembered the feel of Castiels warm, wet mouth as it surrounded his erection. He could still hear the moans the omega released and feel the vibrations in his cock. He wondered what it would be like to hold the man down and fuck his tight, willing hole. Or maybe Cas would prefer riding him. Dean imagined the omega bouncing in his lap, taking his cock deeper and deeper with every movement. He could hear the groans and whimpers as the omega pleasured himself on his alphas swollen dick. The way he would brace himself against Deans chest and rock harder and harder, rubbing his own erection against Deans abdomen until he arched back screaming as he came over Deans chest, throwing his head back and exposing that long pale column of flesh of his throat, just begging to be bitten, to be _claimed_...

“ _Cas! Fuck Cas!_ ” Dean cried as he erupted over his own hand.

He slumped down onto his bed absolutely spent. He only had the energy to drop the trousers in his hand and then splayed his cum covered hand on his stomach before he fell into a satisfied sleep.

§§§§§§

Dean swore loudly when Zachariah called just as he was leaving the office to ask Dean to drop some files at his apartment. He was stuck in meetings across town and needed them to work on over the weekend. He was giving himself a pep talk as he walked from the elevator.

“Just hand the file to the omega, do it quickly. Don’t breathe, just say goodnight and go home. This is a moral test of ones self, to see whether or not you can maintain loyalty. Because being loyal is very important, especially if you want to keep your job.” He muttered to himself as he stood opposite Zachariahs door. “Knock on the door. Give over the file. Say goodbye, walk away, go home, jerk off and that’s all you’re going to do!”

With a fortifying breath Dean stepped forward and raised his fist to knock but only stumbled a little as the door in front of him swung open. Next thing he knew, Castiel was standing right in front of him, almost pressed against his chest, staring at him with those intense blue eyes. The omega ran his nose across Deans neck, baring his own, before looking back at the alpha before him.

“Hello Dean.”

And, well _fuck_!, that was all it took for Deans alpha to surge forward. With his last coherent thought, Dean threw the files into the door then wrapped his hand around Castiels wrist, dragging him down the hallway towards the elevator. To the omegas credit he managed to pull the door behind him closed and trailed unresisting behind the alpha, his alpha. In the elevator, Dean wrapped an arm around his precious omega and snarled at an older couple who ventured too close. The woman just smiled knowingly and pulled her husband back a respectful distance.

§§§§§§

Dean was halfway back across town before the gravity of what he had just done hit. He suddenly and unexpectedly pulled to the side of the road and just sat, gripping the steering wheel tightly, and fighting not to hyperventilate. “Dean?” Castiel asked from beside him. Dean lowered his head to rest against the leather of the wheel.

“ _Ohfuckohfuckohfuck_! What did I just do?” He banged his head against the wheel a few times. “Fucking idiot! Couldn’t just hand over a few documents? No! You had to go and steal your bosses omega!” He sat back in his seat and stared at the ceiling. “I am so fucked.”

“My mother used to tell me that everyone had a soul mate, but most people just never met them. She told me that it wouldn’t matter how I presented, that she knew I would be one of the lucky ones. That I would find mine, and I _have_. I could smell you the very first time you came to the apartment. I could smell you the moment you stepped off the elevator and I knew. I just knew that _you_ , you were my soul mate.” Cas spoke to his hands as he tried to soothe his alphas worry, his nose wrinkling at the sour scent filling the car. “I can walk back from here.”

Castiels pine/rain scent turned rancid and mouldy at the thought of being rejected as he opened the door. Deans alpha roared at the thought of his precious omega leaving and his hand shot out, covering the distance between them and gripped Castiels sleeve tightly. The omega turned with hopeful eyes. Dean just shook his head and tugged Cas closer, not stopping until he was tucked tightly against his side. They drove the rest of the way like this, Deans alpha prowling and ready to pounce, while the omega purred beside him.

§§§§§§

They had barely made it in the front door before Deans alpha roared and leapt forward, advancing on the omega. He ran his nose across Castiels neck, baring his teeth and growling as he scented Zachariahs claim. Castiel mewled and whined as Dean closed his teeth over it before sucking a dark mark on his flesh. The smell of Castiels honeyed slick filled the room and clouded the alphas senses and before Cas knew what was happening he found himself bent over the back of an armchair with his true mate kneeling behind him, nose pressed into his crack and inhaling deeply. Castiel sent a silent prayer to God thanking him that he had only dressed in a light pair of elastic waisted lounge pants that morning when Dean suddenly pulled the waist band below the mound of his ass and parted his cheeks. The omega cried out with relief as he felt his alphas tongue sweep a long stripe from his balls and up over his hole, gathering as much of his slick as possible. His cock hardened and he tried to thrust against the chair in front of him for friction as Dean continued his attack on his ass. Another deep moan fell fromCas’ lips as he felt his muscles give and Deans tongue delve inside, seeking more of his sweet taste.

“You...you won’t need to do that.” He breathed out when he felt a thick digit breach his anus.

The alpha drew away, standing and pulling Cas up and against his chest. His finger kept moving in and out, a second joining him as Dean made a questioning sound. Castiel closed his eyes and leaned back against his alphas chest and he rode the fingers inside him.

“I...I’ve already loosened myself today. After...after you left the other night I t..took the cushion from the chair you were in when you...when you f..fucked my face and I hid it. I used...used it today. I buried my face in it so I could smell...smell you as I fucked myself with my fingers. It wasn’t _enough_ , only _you_ will be _enough_.”

Deans scent had intensified as Castiel told his confession. The room smelled strongly of whisky and leather and smoked wood and Castiel was gulping lungfuls of the alphas pheromones.

“ _Mine_!” The alphas growled as he latched onto Castiels neck with his teeth and pressing down, but not biting.

“ _Yours_!” Castiel moaned.

Dean reached down the front of Castiels pants and gripped his aching cock, smearing the precum along the length before jerking him quickly. He added a third finger and began massaging Castiels prostate. Dean could smell his omegas need, feel his coiled body needing release and this was his alphas only goal. He needed to bring his omega relief. Castiel moaned and writhed. He reached up and wrapped both arms around Deans neck as he pressed down to meet the fingers buried deep within him then thrust into the tight warm hand of his alpha. Tears streamed down his face as he chased his orgasm and when Dean pressed his teeth harder into his flesh he came with a hoarse cry. Dean stroked him through his climax, his own neglected cock weeping in his soaked underwear, the released the omegas spent and twitching cock and gently pulled his fingers from his ass so he could catch the omega before he fell boneless to the floor. He turned Cas so he could lean against him.

“Beautiful.” Dean growled as he picked his sated omega up and carried him, bridal style to his bedroom.

He laid Cas gently on the bed before removing the omegas clothing. Castiel watched Dean through half closed eyes as the alpha moved about the room. Dean rearranged the pillows on the bed and added a few blankets, fashioning a nest of sorts around the omega. Castiels cock twitched in excitement as Dean removed his own clothing, his eyes never leaving Castiels.

Alphas were almost always well endowed. Anything less than eight inches was a disgrace. Zachariah barely made it past that but Castiels eyes widened and he instinctively spread his legs when he saw the full ten and a half inches, standing thick and proud and glistening, that Dean had been blessed with. He immediately rolled onto his stomach and drew his knees under him, pushing his ass up and his chest and face down into the covers.

“Please alpha, please?” Cas begged as he pushed his ass higher.

The bed dipped as Dean crawled up behind the omega, his alpha righteous as he gazed at the presenting and desperate man before him. He ran his broad hands up Castiels thighs and gripped his hips tightly, drawing the omega back onto his cock. He sheathed himself in Cas’ tight warmth in one long, slow movement. Dean howled in success as he paused, fully seated inside his omega. He drew back out and pressed back in in long slow thrusts, wanting to enjoy this experience and not lose himself to the primitive beast that was trying to claw its way out. The omega pushed back onto his member and moaned sinfully as Dean increased his pace and the intensity of his thrusts, hips snapping forcefully to fuck deeper and deeper into the omegas ass.

“Please _alpha_ , my _alpha_ , fuck me. Fuck me hard. Only you, alpha, only you, please!”

A string of incoherent babble fell from Castiels mouth and Dean was only too happy to oblige as he pounded into the other man. Dean moved on hand from Castiels hip and ran it up his back. He slipped it around the omegas chest and pulled him upright and against his chest, slowing his thrust so he was instead just grinding against Cas’ prostate. He held him tightly and used his other hand to stroke his throbbing cock.

“Cum for me my precious omega.” Dean growled into Castiels ear.

Cas worked himself on Deans iron hard rod. Fucking himself intensely until he arched back and spilled over Deans fist, but it wasn’t enough, he still needed more.

“Please, _please_ alpha. _Knot_ me, _fill_ me.” He begged.

Dean snapped at the air and Cas swore he felt the alphas cock thicken inside him but was all to soon left feeling empty when Dean lifted him off his dick and threw him to the mattress. With a quick movement the alpha had him on his back and was pulling him towards him so that he could re-enter the omegas stretched and needy hole. Dean fucked into him quickly, pulling one leg over his shoulder so he could get impossibly deeper within his omegas body. Cas arched his head back, closing his eyes.

“No, open your eyes.” Dean demanded. “Need to see you, need you to see.” Cas obeyed and brought his blue eyes to meet his alphas, seeing the green orbs sparking with red. The omega groaned. He did that. He made his alpha lose control.

“So beautiful. So precious. Mine, my precious omega. Gonna fill you, gonna take care of you.” Dean said as he fucked harder and more forcefully into Cas’ prat. “Gonna make you mine.”

“Yes! Yes! Please alpha, want your knot! Want you to cum inside me. Mark me, fill me, breed me alpha!” Cas cried as he overloaded with the sheer pleasure of Deans phallus stretching him.

“Make me yours! Claim me!!” Deans knot was filling and was catching on Castiels rim with each pass and Dean leant down and mouthed at Castiels neck, baring his own to his omega. Castiel wrapped his arms tightly around Deans shoulders and pressed his own nose against the alphas scent gland.

“Do it omega. Bite me.” Dean said as he felt his orgasm rush forward.

He pressed his teeth against Castiels mating claim. He was Castiels true mate. He would over write any other claim and Castiel would be his and his alone. His hips began to stutter and when he felt Castiels teeth against his neck his knot popped and fully caught on Castiels rim, locking them together. A few forceful thrusts later and he sunk his teeth into Castiels flesh just as he felt Castiels pierce his and they both came together. Castiel released Deans skin and threw his head back, crying with relief as he felt his alphas cock pulsing inside him, releasing wave after wave of cum. Dean lazily thrust his way through his orgasm as he held Castiel tightly and lapped at the fresh claim on his neck.

“Mine.” He said as he nuzzled contentedly at his omegas neck.

“Yours, always yours, only yours.” Castiel replied on a sigh as he stroked Deans sweaty hair.

Consequences be damned. They were true mates and they would deal with any fall out later but for now the sated alpha wrapped himself around his omega and they slept.


End file.
